


Voids in his heart

by AriesNoHope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Empty spaces in his heart and soul, - also this city to protect - it’s  what he got when they left.He shouldn't do it alone, after all someone knows how to sneak inside his heart.





	Voids in his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamomochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/gifts).



> This is a story I started to write a loong time ago.  
> I coudn't finish it properly until now.  
> Hope you like it :3

********

Like a prince who wants to be part of his people, who pretends to be a regular person, the rich boy Bruce Wayne mixes among people.

Not like Clark can do it but he can feel the heartbeat of all of them - every person in Gotham City - a sad love song just for him. Something in the people, something in the streets, calls for him every day, every night. 

Protecting them is what he couldn't do for his parents, an honest and endless love for this city.

So just once in awhile he likes to get in the busses, the crowds, away from his Bruce Wayne disguise to make smaller the void which their parents left.

A hard week ends today, full with Batman issues, bad sleeping and questions from the press. That annoying Lois Lane gets his nerves, but with every disgrace comes a grace, Clark Kent. Always silently next to Lois, hearing and making notes.

If he could just tell him how handsome he looks, even if he isn't wearing expensive clothes like him. Just his childish smile and his clumsy behavior have catch him.

How much Bruce loves to know the true, that these big child is only for him in the nights.

This is one of those nights, after a tour in Gotham he’s gonna meet him at his hotel.

Changing his eyes to brown, with a dark sweatshirt and an earring on his left ear he walks in the streets. A convincing costume Alfred said. Bruce smiles to himself when remembering Alfred’s expression at his new diamond shining earring. 

The afternoon just begins.

Some shy sun’s rays hug the buildings of a cold Gotham City. One of this rays touches Bruce skin. He can feel the warm, like Clark’s hand.

He decides to take the subway for his today trip, he sits next to the window since he wants to remember when the subway was all new.*

A small child in a trip with the memory of his ghost family.

Watching through the window, the houses' small lights in the distance make his heart restate Batman’s purpose. 

A big man takes the empty space in front of him. The man starts to reading a book, then looks up for an instant. The sky blue eyes meet his fakes brown eyes, that doesn't matter, he can see the real color beneath. They smile each other. Bruce’s smile gets bigger and look to the window again.

The silence end up abruptly.

“What the hell are you doing in Gotham’s subway this late, Clark?”

“I'm just going to my hotel. Worried about me?” Clark answers half smiling, pretending to still reading his book.

“Actually I am. I didn't know that your reporter's salary was so low that you couldn't afford a taxi.”

“Taxi? In this city? I don't think Batman would like to take care of me my whole trip.”*

“No, he wouldn't.” Bruce looks at him smirking.

“Why the shiny earring?” Clark knows the answer but this is fun “It makes you look gay”

“That’s right boy scout, just for you”

Both of them smile widely. An old man -a few feets of distance from them - is confused. He isn't sure if they are fighting or flirting.

“Could you stop spoiling my mood?” Clark continues.

“I don't think so.”

“Which one is your stop?”

“Yours” Bruce states, looking right at Kent’s blue eyes.

No more teasing, no jokes. Now the old man and the few passengers in there know it.

Bruce puts his hand in the window frame, Clark does the same. A few more stops, touching their hands lightly, their fingertips, both of them enjoy Gotham’s view. Eventually, a few minutes later, they arrive to Clark’s stop.

“Clark, what are you doing here?” he asks sincerely just for a moment. “If you don't can't afford for a cab I can give you some money.”

“Fuck you” Clark laughs, getting closer to him.

“Seriously” Bruce gets closer too while they walk.

“I just wanted to see from this high your city”

“You can fly, silly”

“It's different, this is the perspective of your people. It must be amazing watching Batman from up there” like always, Bruce is speechless with Clark’s sweet words.

“And . . . what are you doing here?” Clark asks while they start to walk.

“It’s my city Kent”

“Oh, I see” Clark thinks for a moment “So, you are just pretending to be a regular citizen like Princess Jasmine in Aladdin”

The comment makes Bruce laugh a little, hear that from Clark is the most sweet thing he ever had heard, he thinks.

“Too much Disney movies?”

“Only enough”

Bruce looks at Clark’s sparkling eyes, they always seem to smile without words. He stops walking and pulls Clark towards him to kiss him tenderly in the middle of the cold of these dangerous streets.

“Can't you wait?"

Bruce denies with his head and kisses him again.

********

The sound of the shower wakes up Bruce earlier this morning but it is too early for the bat to get up, he covers himself with the cream blankets of the hotel’s bed so as not be bothered.

Bruce is half asleep when he watches Clark walking through the room, picking up their clothes from the floor.

“Shit Clark, why do you have go to work so early?”  
Clark can't help but smile to this complaints.

“I’m sorry Bruce, today is the last day in Gotham’s Daily Planet, we have a reunion with Perry” Clark apologizes for take him away from his dreams with kisses on his cheek “Now, back to sleep"

Bruce grumbles, snuggles but he can't avoid to feel shivers along his spine, when Clark also kisses his neck.

“I love you Clark” 

Superman’s face lights up since he treasure these moments like cuts of an old news paper in an album to look over and over again inside his memory.

“Only a guy like superman could make me feel like this”

"I love you too, Bruce” Clark hugs him tight over the sheets, kissing him again and again over all his face. “Do I have a place in your bat heart now?

“You basically just entered and sat in an empty space, I couldn't do something against the man of steel” Bruce receives the kisses, closing his tired eyes again.

Clark is more than happy to hear this special love confession and he can’t bear the idea of let him alone after that.

Clark takes his cell phone from the night table, squeezing Bruce to reach it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure nobody bother us while I stay a little longer with you until you fall asleep”

“I thought you didn’t want to be late”

“I can miss the meeting”

“Sure?” Bruce inquiries “Are you gonna tell me a story or sing me country songs to sleep?”

“That sounds good” Clark cuddles him tighter.

“Let’s left country songs for another moment. Even you can dance to me with a cowboy hat and everything” Bruce teases him, biting his bottom lip with the idea.

“A bedtime story will be then”

Bruce waits. He has listened warrior’s stories, legends, fables to learn life lessons, about battle and virtues. But it was too many years ago when he listened a bedtime story.

“I can’t think in any story right now” Clark apologizes childishly smiling to himself “I know! I’m going to tell you about Aladdin and princess Jasmine”

“That’s a movie, Clark”

“I know, I’m just nervous”

“Don’t be and go ahead”

A broken place used to be his heart. Pieces scattered in a total disorder, in silence since the terrible day. It took so much years to make it a strong place. Just an extraordinary will and a special energy could burst in this cold place, full of emptiness and danger. 

Even if it is just a little ray of sun coming from another world; it warms the place more often that Bruce could admit, but this is enough to make him smile even in the harsh nights in this city when he works to protect the place their parents taught him to love.

********

**Author's Note:**

> *Imagine that cool subway from Nolan's movies 
> 
> *In my city, sometimes even taxis may be dangerous, I imagine it also in Gotham
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
